


Constants

by with_beauty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Kissing, Multi, Podfic Welcome, the beginning is a little sad but the rest is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_beauty/pseuds/with_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rey was telling me about why she never takes her hair down."<br/>Rey squirmed slightly under the combined attention of the two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constants

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoy <3

Rey and Finn sat snuggled on their couch in the common area of the suite-style pair of rooms that they shared with Poe Dameron. They were waiting for the pilot to return from his normal flight training, but it was nearing night on the planet of D’Qar, and Rey was starting to feel tired. She rested her head on Finn’s shoulder, drifting towards the edge of unconsciousness.

Abruptly, Finn broke the silence that enveloped the pair.

“Rey?”

“Mm-hm?” she responded drowsily.

“How come you never take your hair down around me and Poe? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your knobs.” He grinned slightly, playing with one of the hair loops that he was referring to. Half smiling, Rey swatted his hand away.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said. “I hardly ever take them down at all, really.”

Finn raised his eyebrows. “Even when you’re sleeping?”

Rey sat up straighter, shrugging her shoulders.

“Doesn’t that get uncomfortable?”

“I’m pretty used to it. I’ve been doing it as long as I can remember.”

As she spoke, the front door opened and Poe strode in. Foregoing a greeting to his two friends, he asked, “Been doing what?”

Finn reached out for Poe’s hand, drawing him in to sit on Rey’s other side.

“Rey was telling me about why she never takes her hair down.”

Poe turned to Rey curiously. She squirmed slightly under the combined attention of the two men.

“I don’t know,” she repeated. “It’s just been a constant thing, my whole life on Jakku. I think it’s how my mother used to fix it.”

Poe nodded slowly, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. “Was it ... Is it so that your family can recognize you?”

On Rey’s other side, Finn’s eyes widened. His hand slid to her knee.

For a moment, Rey said nothing. She focused on taking Finn’s hand, squeezing his fingers between her own. Then she nodded.

“I always tried so hard to look the same for them. It’s so automatic now, I hardly think about it, but the feeling is still there. I’m still hoping.” She choked on the last words as her throat swelled with tears.

Before she could even raise a hand to wipe her eyes, two pairs of arms enveloped her, surrounding her with warmth. Her two friends pulled themselves tighter to her as she cried, and she tilted her head forward to rest on the arms that crossed in front of her. She could feel Finn rubbing circles into the middle of her back and Poe stroking her neck. Both murmured words of comfort and support into her ears.

After a few minutes, Rey sat back up, rubbing at her eyes and nose. She smiled ruefully as both Finn and Poe tried to discreetly dry their arms.

Once Finn had dried off the inside of his elbow with his opposite sleeve, he turned back to Rey.

“I’m so sorry Rey,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make you bring this all back up.”

She shook her head. “Please, don’t apologize,” she said. She tried to sound commanding, but her voice was still watery with tears. “It – it was bound to come up sometime, right?”

On her other side, Poe spoke up. “We don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You don’t ever have to take down your hair if you don’t want to,” Finn interjected.

Rey smiled at her friends’ understanding. They were so gentle with her, so kind. They always let her have space when she needed it, and they never took any more than she was willing to give. Which is why she thought she could give them this.

“Maybe ...” She hesitated. “Maybe it’s time I do.”

The looks on their faces almost made her laugh. They looked horrified, their eyes flicking from her face to each other’s and back.

“No!” Poe finally blurted. He moved to kneel in front of her. “I mean – please, please don’t do this for us. I meant what I said, we _never_ want you to feel uncomfortable around us.” Finn nodded vigorously at her side.

Rey placed a hand on Poe’s cheek, looking deeply into his eyes.

“ _I know_ ,” she said emphatically. She turned to Finn and rested her other hand on his cheek. “I know. I _want_ to do this. For me. I – I have to let myself move on.”

Both men visibly sagged with relief. “Is that okay?” Rey asked.

Finn and Poe nodded. “Of course,” they said in unison.

“Whatever will make you happy,” Finn added.

Rey let out a long breath. Slowly, she lifted her hands to the lowest knob at the nape of her neck. Her fingers trembled and her heart pounded, but she made herself yank out the thin leather cord that held her hair in place. Not giving herself too much time to think about what she had just done, she quickly moved on to the second and third knobs, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. By the time she finished, she found that she was breathing hard.

She looked up and met Poe’s eyes, then Finn’s. They looked transfixed, staring at her newly freed hair.

“Is it bad?” She fingered the ends of her hair where it lay across her collarbone.

Still staring, Finn shook his head. “Rey,” he breathed, “you look beautiful. Go look at yourself.”

She stood shakily and made her way to their shared bathroom, with Finn and Poe in tow. For a second, as she stepped through the doorway, she couldn’t make herself look up at the reflection in the mirror. When she did, it was her turn to stare.

From where it had been confined in the knobs, her dark brown hair now formed gentle waves that framed her face and floated over her shoulders. She had never really seen it all down at once; usually she only had to adjust one knob at a time. The effect was startling. She looked softer, almost younger somehow.

“What do you think?” Finn spoke up from behind her.

She lifted her hand to the back of her head, which now felt conspicuously flat.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “I think I like it?”

Both men laughed quietly. Poe leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

“I think you look stunning no matter what you do with your hair,” he said.

Not to be outdone, Finn gave her a peck on her other cheek.

“You’re an amazing woman,” he murmured.

Rey turned from the mirror to her two companions. Even as more tears pricked her eyes, she felt her face splitting into a grin.

“I’m the luckiest girl in the galaxy,” she said, throwing her arms around their necks. As they hugged her back, Rey felt Poe nuzzle the side of her head, and heard Finn sniff delicately behind her ear. She leaned back, laughing.

“You really do like it, don’t you?”

The two men looked sheepish, if a bit pleased.

“We really do,” Poe said.

Rey tossed her head like she had seen some of the other people on base do when they wore their hair down. She had meant it to be playful, but when she looked back at her companions, she saw that their expressions had changed.

Finn swallowed thickly as Poe opened his mouth to speak.

“Rey, can I kiss you?”

Rey’s heart fluttered in her chest. She nodded, shifting herself towards him until he could easily duck his head to reach her. As their lips met, she felt Finn slide his hand up her back and neck to tangle his fingers in her hair. Poe’s lips were soft and gentle as they moved against her own, his fingertips light on her neck and cheek. When she opened her eyes for a moment, she saw that Finn had his hand in Poe’s hair as well. She hummed happily, and felt Poe’s mouth stretch into a smile under her lips. She broke the kiss, nudging her forehead against his for a moment before leaning back and turning to Finn expectantly.

He chuckled softly. “You know just what I’m going to ask, don’t you?”

“I just might,” she replied, half coy, half shy.

He stepped forward, his fingers tipping her chin up as he caught her lips with his own. Rey always delighted in feeling the difference between the two men when they kissed. Of course, both were careful with her, letting her dictate what she wanted and when. But there was no doubt, Finn just _felt_ different. His wide mouth and full lips pushed against hers so gently, she almost wasn’t sure if she was kissing the air. She pressed in more firmly, and Finn followed suit, giving her the pressure she wanted.

Suddenly, Poe’s hand appeared at the small of her back, nudging her forward until her body was flush against Finn’s. She snaked a hand up his chest and around the back of his neck, holding his mouth to her own. As she titled her head to find a better position, Finn’s lips opened against hers, letting out a gasp. Rey opened her eyes to see Poe pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the pulse point underneath Finn’s jaw. She smiled and moved to her right as she tilted Finn’s jaw up, giving Poe more room to work.

As Poe’s teeth scraped over the spot he had just kissed, Finn let out a low moan. Poe angled back for a moment, sharing a wicked grin with Rey, and leaned in to kiss her soundly for a moment before returning his attention to Finn’s neck. Rey turned back to the other man as well, bending her head slightly to mouth at the spot where his shirt collar revealed the tip of his collarbone. He moaned again, louder this time, and she could feel his heart thundering under her palm.

She slipped behind him and, gripping his waist, began to walk him backwards back towards the couch. Poe followed, resolutely keeping his mouth on Finn’s neck. Finn’s eyes were closed, and he panted slightly as Poe nipped and sucked. When they reached the couch, they finally separated and collapsed side by side. Rey could see a dark bruise already forming at the edge of Finn’s jaw, and Poe’s lips were swollen red. Both were breathing heavily. Rey’s heart swelled just looking at them. She really must be the luckiest girl in the galaxy, to be loved by two men who loved each other as well.

As her two companions sat back, trying to catch their breath, she slipped a leg between each of their own, straddling their thighs where they pressed against each other. They looked up at her with interest. Conscious of their earlier reaction, Rey shook her hair out again, a teasing smile on her face. Both men groaned and reached for her. Poe’s hand smoothed over her collarbone and neck while Finn’s fingers splayed across her ribs.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Finn sighed.

Rey felt herself flush. She leaned forward to press her lips once more against Finn’s. This time, it was Poe’s hand that slid up to tangle in her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp. Finn responded more enthusiastically to this kiss, his lips parting after only a few moments. Pleased, Rey licked playfully at his lower lip. To her left, she heard Poe moan softly. Glancing over, she saw him biting his lip. The heat in his eyes was almost palpable.

Rey felt the same heat spark inside her. She returned her attention to Finn and licked into his mouth, running her tongue over his. The fingers in her hair halted and stuttered as she and Finn deepened their kiss. Finally, it seemed too much for the pilot.

“Stars, Rey,” he moaned.

Breaking away from Finn, she shifted over towards Poe and set her lips on his, cupping his cheek in her hand. Finn followed, attaching his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She shuddered as she let Poe open her mouth wide with his tongue. His hand cradled the back of her head, holding her steady for both of the men. Her gasps and moans were echoed by the two as their movements crested to an almost feverish pitch.

Then, suddenly, all three began to slow. Rey’s earlier drowsiness began to take her, and she could tell that Finn and Poe were feeling the same. Their kisses became sloppier, their movements more leisurely.

Soon, Poe leaned back. He hummed softly.

“It’s about time to turn in, don’t you think?”

Rey and Finn nodded softly, and Finn took her hips to help her off his and Poe’s knees. Taking her hands, the two men led her to her own room. They helped her into bed, pulling the covers up around her.

Finn smiled down at her, combing his fingers through the strands of hair at her temple. Then he kissed her, softly, chastely, and stepped back. Poe followed suit, pressing his lips gently to hers and smoothing his hand over her forehead. They walked out of her room together, pausing to turn off her light. In the doorway they stopped and turned back around.

“We love you, angel,” Finn said.

“So much,” Poe added.

Rey snuggled further into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

“I love you, too.”

“We know.” Rey could hear the laughter in Poe’s voice. Then the door shut and she was left in darkness.

As she lay in bed, it felt strange not to have her knobs pressing into the back of her head, but she liked the way her hair fanned out around her on the pillow. She fingered the ends absently, thinking about the way Finn and Poe had responded to her taking it down, how amazing they had made her feel. She would definitely have to wear it down more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Meghan Page (mutter11) for letting me bother her constantly for advice while she was working on her own shit.
> 
> This is my first foray into writing kisses, so please let me know how I did!


End file.
